1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia player and a method of operating the multimedia player, more particularly to a multimedia player and a method of operating the multimedia player for managing multimedia files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a conventional multimedia player is usually provided with a relatively bigger screen, an amount of buttons thereof is limited. Therefore, it may be inconvenient to operate the conventional multimedia player. However, if the conventional multimedia player is provided with a relatively greater amount of buttons, operation of the conventional multimedia player will be relatively complicated.